


Possessive

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [205]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Stiles arched his neck and poked at the bite just below his jaw. It was a vivid red, and it would probably be blue and purple by this time tomorrow. “I really think this is overkill.”





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "A possessive bite" from [this prompt list](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/168326547740/lovebite-prompts) and originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/173739536070/hi-bites-1-or-12-for-sterek).

Stiles arched his neck and poked at the bite just below his jaw. It was a vivid red, and it would probably be blue and purple by this time tomorrow. “I really think this is overkill.”   


Derek stretched out over the bed, looking very satisfied with himself. “I don’t.”

“Not that I mind hickeys, big guy, but we’re just going out to a club.” Stiles pulled his shirt on. “It’s not like you need to stake your claim.”   


“We’re going to a club with another _pack_ ,” Derek pointed out. “I don’t want there to be any misunderstandings.”   


Stiles rolled his eyes. “Given how much we smell like each other, I don’t think there will be.”   


Derek’s eyes flickered blue. “They have human members. Humans won’t smell us.” 

“Uh-huh.” Stiles walked back over to the bed and carded his hand through Derek’s dark hair. “And just what are you going to do if anyone _does_ misunderstand?”   


Derek grabbed his hand and kissed it. “Smile and let you handle it.”   


Stiles grinned and yanked Derek over for a real kiss. “Damn right.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
